Inisial J?
by Shiina Hajime
Summary: Kyungsoo yang baru saja putus, tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam bilik ramal. Hasil yang keluar sangat mengejutkan! Laki-laki dengan inisial J? - EXO/Kaisoo/slight Sudo/Genderswitch!/Teen/Oneshoot!/Romance-School-life-Fluff! Don't forget to give some reviews!


_**Title :**_

 _Inisial J?_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongin/Kai_

 _Kim Joonmyun_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _And other cast._

 _ **Genre :**_

 _Romance/School-life_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _Teen (T)_

 _ **Oneshoot!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch!OOC!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present by**_

 _Hajime Shiina_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_ _milik_ _ **Jongin/ Jongin**_ _milik_ _ **Kyungsoo/ Kaisoo**_ _milik_ _ **Tuhan YME.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari Komik Jepang yang aku baca,**_

 _ **tidak seluruhnya sama!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Di-manakah jodohku yang sebenarnya?"_

* * *

 _Gelap._

Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat sumber cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah benda berbentuk bola, yang biasanya dipakai orang tertentu untuk meramal. Terlihat dua orang perempuan duduk saling berhadapan, yang satu-nya perempuan berumur sekitar _40 tahun_ -an ia memakai baju serba hitam dengan warna lipstik yang serupa. Ya, ia seorang _peramal._

Sedangkan perempuan yang satu lagi, ia tampak lebih muda dari perempuan pertama kira-kira berumur _16 tahun_ -an. Perempuan itu memakai seragam sekolah-nya _Sakurai Senior High School_ , rambut-nya lurus sepunggung warna-nya hitam, mata-nya besar tidak seperti _orang korea_ pada umum-nya, hidung bangir, pipi yang gembil dengan bibir yang berbentuk _heart-lips_ jangan lupa dengan kulit-nya yang putih, bersih dan juga lembut. Ber-nametag _**Do Kyungsoo.**_

Peramal tersebut terdiam lalu ia meraba-raba bola ramal yang ada di-depan-nya tersebut sambil menutup mata-nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya melihatinya saja. Lalu peramal tersebut membuka mata-nya dan menaruh kedua tangan-nya diatas meja.

"Satu minggu lagi akan ada laki-laki yang muncul dihadapan-mu,"

"Seorang laki-laki ber-inisial J dan umur-nya lebih tua satu tahun dari-mu"

"Untuk seterus-nya, ia akan terus berada disamping-mu. Dialah yang akan membahagiakan-mu."

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna kata-kata peramal tersebut, sedetik kemudian mata-nya agak melotot pipi-nya memerah, lalu

"Apaaa!"

"Jadi dia yang akan jadi pacarku? Laki-laki ber-inisial J?" Saking terkejut-nya Kyungsoo sampai-sampai berdiri sambil menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapan-nya,

"Entahlah,"

"Itu semua tergantung kamu." Peramal tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, manis sekali –pikir-nya-.

Lalu Kyungsoo pun terdiam, hari ini _pacar-nya atau mantan pacar_ -nya memutuskan dirinya. Lalu saat ia melewati taman kota untuk pulang ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tenda yang diatas-nya bertuliskan _**Ramalan Cinta**_ dan karena penasaran ia pun masuk ke dalam bilik ramal. Dan ternyata, hasil yang keluar pun sangat mengejutkan. Laki-laki dengan _inisial J_ ya –pikirnya

"Sulit dipercaya."Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, ia masih tak percaya.

"Percaya atau tidak percaya itu tergantung kamu."Peramal tersebut menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan,

"Ah jinja,"

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku keluar, terima kasih sudah meramal-ku."Lalu Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkuk sambil tersenyum kepada peramal tersebut, dan ia-pun keluar dari tempat gelap nan panas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sakurai Senior High School_ sedang dalam jam istirahat-nya, terlihat siswa-siswi Sakurai yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari masing-masing kelas-nya menuju kantin.

Berbeda dengan dua orang perempuan yang keluar dari kelas _11-4_ , yang satu Kyungsoo dengan rambut hitam-nya yang ia kuncir kuda dan satu-nya lagi perempuan yang tidak kalah cantik dari Kyungsoo dengan nametag _**Byun Baekhyun**_. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang keriting gantung berwarna pirang, mata-nya agak lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak _Junior High School_. Kedua perempuan tersebut berjalan menuju toilet perempuan dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda.

"Baek aku buang air kecil dulu, kamu dandan aja sana."

Ya, Kyungsoo ke-toilet untuk buang air kecil. _Normal._ Sedangkan Baekhyun berdandan untuk mempercantik wajah-nya itu dengan polesan bedak dan lain-lain. Kyungsoo berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang suka dandan, ia justru sangat anti berdandan.

Kyungsoo-pun keluar dari bilik toilet dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memakai eyeliner-nya didepan kaca toilet,

"Kyung, besok ikut aku yuk kencan buta." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dari pantulan kaca didepan-nya,

"Hah? untuk apa coba." Kyungsoo mengeryit-kan alis tebal-nya, lalu Baekhyun mendecak sebal.

"Kyungsoo, begini."

"Putus cinta itu hanya bisa diobati dengan punya pacar baru tau." Kyungsoo agak terdiam, menurut-nya sih benar juga. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan peramal yang mengatakan jodoh-nya berinisial J. Ya siapa tau itu benar. –pikir-nya-

"Baiklah."

"Call! Besok jam 5 sore kita kencan di Karaoke dekat taman kota, Arra?"Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun bersemangat begitu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok-nya, Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan apa yang akan ia pakai. Baju-baju-nya berserakan di atas kasur single bed-nya itu. Sial. Kenapa ia segugup ini. Ia merasa seperti akan bertemu dengan jodohnya! Lalu Kyungsoo memukul kepala-nya, apa sih yang ia pikir-kan,

Akhir-akhir-nya Kyungsoo keluar dengan _dress putih berlengan pendek_ , panjang-nya selutut yang dipinggang-nya ia pakai-kan ikat pinggang yang berwarna senada dengan dress-nya. Ia tak habis pikir ia akhirnya memakai baju menjijikan ini, Kyungsoo sebenar-nya benci dress tapi ya karena ini kencan ia terpaksa memakai baju ini. Rambut-nya ia gerai, ia juga membawa _sling bag-_ nya, dengan terpaksa ia berdandan sedikit memakai _bedak bayi_ dengan sedikit _lipgloss_ di bibirnya. Tetapi bodoh-nya ia malah memakai sepatu _sneakers_ -nya yang berwarna putih hitam. Bagaimana ya, suka-suka dia lah. Ia lebih nyaman memakai sepatu yang seperti ini –pikir Kyungsoo-

Dan akhir-nya pun kencan dimulai,

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, salam kenal." Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh, ia merasa canggung.

"Dia habis patah hati, tolong dihibur ya." Sialan. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum jahil kearah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hari ini benar-benar cantik seperti biasa-nya. Beda-nya rambut-nya ia kuncir samping.

"Serius?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kok bisa?" Kyungsoo memutar malas mata-nya, laki-laki yang didepan-nya ini banyak sekali tanya-nya,

"Hahaha. Nggak usah dibahas." Nggak ada yang benar, bodoh sekali aku ikut kencan tidak jelas ini. –pikir Kyungsoo-

"..."

"Dasar nggak sopan, padahal kalian baru pertama kali ketemu." Kyungsoo mengeryit menatap laki-laki yang berada disamping laki-laki yg didepan-nya. Laki-laki itu berambut _dark brown_ yang ditutupi dengan _topi adidas_ -nya yg berwarna hitam, kulit-nya agak coklat, iris mata-nya berwarna serupa dengan rambut-nya, hidung-nya tidak terlalu mancung tapi bibir-nya benar-benar menggoda. Laki-laki itu memakai _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu.

Suasana agak canggung, lalu

"Maaf ya, bicara-nya memang agak nyelekit."

Blush. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merona melihat laki-laki didepan-nya yang baru saja angkat bicara, ternyata laki-laki tersebut menarik perhatian-nya.

 _Berkaca mata. Ceklis._

 _Senyum malaikat. Ceklis._

 _Tampan. Ceklis._

Sial. Itu type-nya Kyungsoo sekali. Dan kelihatan-nya laki-laki itu baik.

"Ah iya, Siapa nama-mu?"Kyungsoo berkata sambil senyum-senyum malu begitu, laki-laki didepan-nya kemudian membalas senyuman-nya yang sangat angelic itu,

"Eh? Nan?"

"Nama-ku _**Kim Joonmyun**_."Kyungsoo membelakan mata-nya pipi-nya memanas, _Joonmyun! Inisial J!_

"Kelas 12?" Kyungsoo sampai-sampai berdiri dan menunjuk laki-laki dengan nama Joonmyun itu,

"Iya, aku kelas 12."Joonmyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo tersebut.

Tak disangka. Tidak salah lagi, dialah orangnya! Inisial J! Benar-benar muncul –gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati-

Akhir-nya Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun pun saling mengenal-kan diri-nya masing-masing sekali-kali Baekhyun ikut bicara. Sedangkan laki-laki disamping Joonmyun hanya terdiam sambil memain-kan handphone-nya,

"Kamu ketua OSIS? Dan ikut klub drama? Wah keren sekali, oppa."Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar gitu menatap Joonmyun,

"Nggak juga kok, biasa aja."Joonmyun hanya mengusap belakang tenguk-nya sambil tersenyum malu,

"Iya kan,"

"Kai?" Laki-laki yang disamping Joonmyun tiba-tiba menengok,

"Ha?"

"Ah iya." Lalu laki-laki itu kembali menatap layar handphone-nya,

"Dia juga anggota OSIS?" Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki yang dipanggil Joonmyun barusan, cuek sekali –pikirnya-

"Iya, dia wakil-ku. Tapi dia ikut klub basket. Nama-nya _**Kai**_. Dia sahabat-ku."

"Meski pendiam gini, ia sebenar-nya baik kok."Joonmyun tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai, yang disebut-kan nama-nya hanya memutar malas kedua mata-nya, lebay sekali –pikir laki-laki itu-

"Siapa yang mau nyanyi?"Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencairkan suasana, dengan semangat-nya Joonmyun berdiri dan mengambil Mic, "Ah Aku!" Sewaktu Joonmyun dan Baekhyun bernyanyi, Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan duduk disamping-nya,

"Wah! Kita harus bisa akrab ya, Kai! Kelihatan-nya kita akan berteman lama." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk akrab dengan Kai, dan ia tidak menggunakan embel-embel oppa yang notabene-nya Kai lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk bahu kai agak keras sampai yang disamping-nya itu agak melotot,

"Apa?" Kai mengeryit,

"Aku sangat menyukai Joonmyun oppa,"

"Jadi, bantu aku ya."Kyungsoo berkata sambil senyum-senyum malu ke arah Joonmyun,

Didengar-nya Kai mendecak,

"Menyebalkan."Gumam laki-laki itu, Kyungsoo melotot. Kok reaksi-nya malah begitu,

"A-Aku nggak peduli! Kamu harus membantu demi kebahagiaan-ku!"Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kai, ia tidak mau kalah. Sedangkan Kai hanya melongo horror menatap Kyungsoo, Gadis ini kenapa –pikir-nya-

 **.**

Kencan pun berakhir, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang.

Baekhyun mengeryit menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang senyum-senyum sambil menatap layar handphone-nya,

"Kamu tukaran nomor telepon sama mereka?" Kyungsoo yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat-nya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Kai dan Joonmyun juga sedang berjalan menuju halte yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

 _Ting!_

Kai membuka hanphone-nya dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan,

* * *

 _ **From**_ _: 081213xxxxx_

 _Hari ini asik ya!_

 _Joonmyun oppa suka tipe perempuan seperti apa sih?_

 _Kaya aku gak?_

 _Ini aku,_ _ **Kyungsoo.**_

* * *

Kai langsung menatap Joonmyun yang berada disamping-nya, ck menyusahkan saja –pikir-nya-

 _Ting!_

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kai_

 _Dia suka perempuan yang nyebelin._

* * *

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat balasan dari Kai tersebut, Dia. Ternyata dia mau bantu aku ya? –pikir-nya- lalu Kyungsoo pun tersenyum,

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To :**_ _Joonmyun_

 _Semangat ya diklub-mu ^^_

 _Sekarang aku mau pergi ke karaoke dengan teman-ku._

* * *

"Masih sms-an juga?"Baekhyun agak sebal melihat Kyungsoo yang daritadi sibuk dengan handphone-nya itu,

"Iya." Kyungsoo hanya membalas-nya dengan singkat,

"Apa berjalan dengan lancar? Kamu dan Joonmyun oppa?" Baekhyun melihati Kyungsoo sambil meminum susu strawberry-nya,

"Etto, Gimana ya."

"Dia kalau balas sms-ku lama sekali. Kaya-nya dia gak terlalu antusias."Kyungsoo berkata dengan lemas-nya sambil berpura-pura nangis,

Malam-nya, Kyungsoo masih saja menunggu balasan dari Joonmyun, dan

 _Ting!_

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Joonmyun_

 _Maaf lama balasnya!_

 _Kau pergi ke karaoke?_

 _Asik dong._

* * *

"Lain kali ajak aku ya! Harus-nya dia bilang begitu."Kyungsoo hanya bergumam gemas melihat balasan dari Joonmyun. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berpikir untuk menanyakan tentang Joonmyun ke Kai,

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kyungsoo_

 _Jangan-jangan Joonmyun oppa tidak suka aku ya? (;_;)_

* * *

Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi-nya itu mengeryit, perempuan ini jadi banyak tanya gini –pikir-nya ia mengeringkan rambut-nya yang basah itu dengan handuk lalu membalas pesan Kyungsoo,

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kai_

 _Mana kutahu._

 _Dia emang gak terlalu suka SMS,_

 _Telepon aja sana!_

* * *

"Ih, kata-katanya nyebelin banget!" Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibir-nya sambil menatap kesal ke layar handphone-nya, belum sempat membalas tiba-tiba ada satu pesan lagi dari Kai,

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kai_

 _Sebalik-nya aku gak terlalu suka telepon!_

* * *

 _ **To :**_ _Kai_

 _Apaan sih?_

 _Pengen banget di telepon yeuu._

 _Yah, tapi aku kurang suka juga sih._

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca setiap pesan yang Kai kirim, Kai selalu membalas pesan-nya dengan cepat. Ya walaupun kalimat-nya pendek-pendek, ia merasa Kai sangat perhatian. –pikir-nya-

Kyungsoo menanyakan berbagai informasi soal Joonmyun dari Kai, Kai adalah sahabat baik Joonmyun. Jadi ia tahu semua hal tentang Joonmyun, ya walaupun jawaban-nya kadang-kadang seperti _Tanya saja sendiri! Mana kutahu! Bawel sekali sih!_

 _Ting!_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendapatkan pesan. Ah dari Kai lagi ternyata! Apa ada yang kelupaan ya? –gumam Kyungsoo-

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kai_

 _Selamat ulang tahun._

* * *

"Eh?"

"Ulang tahun?" Kyungsoo membelakan mata-nya, lalu ia mengecek tanggal di handphone-nya.

 _12/01/2016 00:00_

"Ah iya"

"Tanggal-nya udah berubah"

Kyungsoo mengeryit, dia sendiri saja lupa tentang ulang tahun-nya. Bagaimana bisa Kai tahu? Padahal ia sendiri belum pernah memberitahu Kai. Apalagi ini ulang tahun-nya yang ke-17. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan pesan lagi,

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kai_

 _Hanya firasat-ku saja kok._

 _Aku coba hitung dari jumlah SMS yang masuk kemarin._

* * *

Seakan tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo Kai mengirim-kan pesan tersebut. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa pipi-nya memanas, lalu ia terkekeh.

"Firasat apa coba?"

"Bisa juga dia membuat aku senang."

 **.**

 **.**

Esok-nya Kyungsoo terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya di koridor menuju kelas-nya, ia menggigit bibir bawah-nya _. Nggak boleh. Jodoh-ku adalah Joonmyun_. –gumamnya- Selagi ia berperang dengan pikiran-nya tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan pesan,

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Joonmyun_

 _Hari minggu ini kosong gak?_

 _Mau main bareng ke taman bermain gak?_

* * *

Bohong. Ini Joonmyun yang mengajak-nya? Kyungsoo langsung merona tetapi sedetik kemudian ia terdiam. Terlintas nama seseorang dipikiran-nya. _Kai!_

* * *

 _ **To :**_ _Joonmyun_

 _Kai juga ikutan ya!_

* * *

Baru beberapa menit ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan telepon panggilan. Dan itu dari Kai!

"Telepon dari Kai? Bukan-nya dia gak suka teleponan?"Kyungsoo mengeryit lalu ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut,

"Yeoboseoyo?"

" _ **Kenapa aku harus ikut juga!"**_ Sial. Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinga-nya. Keras sekali suaranya. –pikirnya-

"Habisnya aku takut canggung nanti." Lalu yang diajak bicara terdiam,

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Kamu benar-benar menyukai dia?"**_

Kyungsoo agak terdiam sebentar, ia malah agak ragu.

"Jo-Joha!"

" _ **Kenapa kamu bisa suka?"**_ Didengar-nya suara Kai malas-malas begitu,

"Etto.. Menurut ramalan, jodohku adalah laki-laki berinisial J." Kyungsoo ragu-ragu menjawab-nya,

Sedangkan Kai diseberang sana langsung speechless, _**"Ramalan?"**_

"Awalnya aku juga cuma setengah percaya!" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil berteriak begitu. Ia sebal. Kai sok sekali –pikirnya-

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Tadinya.."**_

" _ **Kupikir kamu gadis yang berani dan itu mulai mengubah pendapatku terhadap-mu."**_

" _ **Ternyata, pikiran-mu sangat dangkal."**_

" _ **.."**_

" _ **Untuk hari minggu aku kabari lagi nanti."**_

 _Tet tet tet._ Sambungan telepon-pun mati.

 _Deg._

Kyungsoo terdiam, tangan-nya bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawah-nya, lalu menunduk.

Kenapa ia merasa shock.

"Aku.."

"Nggak salah kok."

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu-nya _, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Joonmyun_ -pun jadi ke taman bermain. Kyungsoo memakai baju _biru dongker berlengan panjang_ dengan _baju kodok_ yang bawahan-nya berupa celana selutut, tidak lupa dengan _flatshoes_ -nya dan _slingbag_ -nya. Hari ini Kyungsoo memakai _topi baseball_ dongker-nya. Rambut-nya ia masuk-kan kebelakang lubang topi-nya. Ia terlihat agak murung mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu,

"Wah! Lama berjumpa ya!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan ramah-nya, ia memakai _dress tak berlengan_ yang berwarna pink, rambut-nya ia gerai begitu saja.

"Iya, thanks ya untuk hari ini udah mau bergabung dengan kita" Joonmyun ikut tersenyum lebar, ia memakai _kemeja kotak-kotak_ tidak lupa dengan kaca mata-nya. Sedangkan disamping Joonmyun ada Kai yang sedang menguap, ia memakai _kaos polos hitam dengan jaket jeans_ yang berada di bahu-nya, seperti biasa ia memakai _topi adidas_ -nya itu.

Ternyata Kai datang –pikir Kyungsoo- ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan bersalah-nya,

"Kai oppa kita barengan ya!"Baekhyun berkata tiba-tiba dan langsung mendekati Kai yang berada didepan-nya, Kyungsoo melotot. Baekhyun yang merasa dilihati Kyungsoo langsung berbisik,

"Biar kamu bisa berduaan dengan Joonmyun oppa."Lalu Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Tu- Tunggu!" Kai dan Baekhyun langsung menghadap kebelakang –kearah Kyungsoo-

"Ma-masa tiba-tiba berdua sih!"

"Nggak ada artinya dong kamu datang menemani-ku!" Kyungsoo meninggikan volume bicara-nya di depan Baekhyun, ia tiba-tiba merasa agak cemburu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendecak, "Pe-na-kut" Kata Baekhyun.

Suasana-pun menjadi canggung,

"Sudah-sudah."

"Kita putar-putar aja dulu ber-empat."

"Mau kemana nih?" Joonmyun-pun akhirnya angkat bicara sambi menunjukkan peta taman bermain,

"Kalo lihat-lihat kesini gimana?" Joonmyun melirik Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk daerah yang arena-nya ekstrim, "Iya deh" Lalu Kyungsoo melirik Kai. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Kai apakah Joonmyun bisa permainan esktrim atau enggak,

"Ka-"

"Kesini yuk! Kelihatan-nya asik, ya?" Ia langsung terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang dengan asik-nya menunjuk-kan peta kepada Kai,

"Terserah" Ucap laki-laki itu, Kai.

Kyungsoo agak menunduk sebentar, ia pikir ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Kai lagi.

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju arena ekstrim, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dan Kai didepan-nya yang terlihat sangat asik. Mereka banyak bicara walaupun selalu Baekhyun yang memulai, Kyungsoo kembali menunduk memperhatikan jalan, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Lalu mendadak ia merasakan kaki-nya agak sakit,

"Ah, Appo."Kyungsoo bergumam sambil meringis kecil, ia melihat ke kaki-nya yang lecet karena flatshoes-nya,

"Kamu gak apa-apa"Joonmyun yang mendengar Kyungsoo langsung melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, "Bukan apa-apa kok."Balas Kyungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang kita jaln berdua-dua yuk?" Joonmyun yang berkata seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo agak kaget, ia langsung gugup. "Ah etto-"

"Iya, lagi pula ada tempat yang ingin kutuju."Kai berkata dengan santai-nya, ia akhirnya angkat bicara. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap-nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo, kamu mau kemana?"Joonmyun tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangan-nya dari Kai, Kyungsoo agak terkejut

"Yang dekat-dekat saja, kaki-ku agak sakit."Joonmyun pun mengangguk paham. Lalu mereka berjalan ke arena yang bertuliskan _Rumah Hantu._

"Ini?"

"Memangnya gak apa?"Joonmyun menatap Kyungsoo,

yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lalu, "Iya, jangan remehkan aku! Ayo masuk oppa." Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah hantu tersebut. Di awal mereka masuk terdapat kolam darah dimana ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kolam tersebut,

"WAA!"

"Meski tahu itu cuma buatan. Tapi tetap aja kelihatan jijik, ya?"Joonmyun melihati kolam tersebut dengan ekspresi yang jijik, "Iya" Berbeda dengan Joonmyun, Kyungsoo kini sedang menunduk ia memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran-nya.

Kai pergi kemana ya? –gumamnya-

Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar keadaan sekitar langsung terkejut, Joonmyun sudah tidak ada disampingnya,

"Lho?"

"Joonmyun oppa?" ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Joonmyun, ia agak panik.

 _Srek_

 _Srek_

 _Srak!_

Kyungsoo langsung terkejut setelah melihat kebelakang ternyata ada _sosok hantu_ berbaju putih panjang dengan rambut yang panjang, jangan lupa dengan darah-darah yang mengalis diwajah-nya.

"AAAAA!"

"ANDWEE!"

* * *

Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari keluar dengan kencang, lalu ia duduk dikursi yang kebetulan ada didekat rumah hantu,

"Ah jinja! Menyebalkan sekali!" Ia memegangi kepala-nya dengan wajah-nya yang shock, Sial. Seram sekali. Sudah begitu kaki-nya sedang sakit –pikirnya-

 _Kai_

Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas lagi dipikiran-nya, belum lima detik ia memikirkan itu. Nama-nya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia kenal suara ini!

"Kyung! Kyungsoo!"

 _Kai_. Ia melihat Kai sedang berlari ke-arahnya dengan wajah khawatir-nya itu.

Ia baru pertama kali-nya melihat Kai se-khawatir itu. Pipi-nya pun perlahan memanas.

"K-Kai? Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Bukan-nya kamu mau pergi ke-"

* * *

"Oh, Aku mau beli ini." Kai langsung menyodorkan _Bend-Aid_ kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin merona, lalu ia melihat Kai berjongkok didepan-nya.

* * *

"Jangan ditahan kalau kaki-mu lecet, soo."

"Sini aku pasang-kan." Lalu dengan lembut-nya kai memakai-kan plester bergambar pororo tersebut ke kaki Kyungsoo yang lecet. Kyungsoo hanya melihati-nya saja dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Kok dia bisa tahu?_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang, ya?" Kai membelakangi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba,

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

* * *

"Tugas-ku sudah selesai."

* * *

Kyungsoo membelakan mata-nya, Kai..

"K-Kai.. Aku-"

"Ah itu dia! Kyungsoo!" Secara tiba-tiba Joonmyun datang dari arah samping Kyungsoo, otomatis Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari Kai ke Joonmyun.

"Maaf ya, kupikir tadi kau ada dibelakang-ku."Joonmyun menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal itu, "Ah iya, nggak apa kok." Lalu Kyungsoo melihat kearah belakang Joonmyun, ia melihat Kai yang pergi menjauhi-nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak.

* * *

 _Ia selalu ditolong oleh Kai._

 _Kenapa? Padahal Ia bilang kalau dirinya ini menyebalkan._

 _Padahal ia bilang kalau dirinya merepotkan_ –pikir Kyungsoo-

* * *

Kyungsoo menduduk, pipi-nya merona. Seharus-nya ia tidak percaya dengan ramalan itu. Andai ia tidak mendengar ramalan itu. Ia pasti..

"Joonmyun oppa! Mian!"Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepala-nya dan berlari ke arah Kai pulang tadi, "Kyungsoo!"Joonmyun terus saja memanggil-nya tapi ia hiraukan,

"Ah! Sial!"Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan flatshoes-nya dan kembali berlari,

* * *

 _Benar._

 _Bukan ramalan,_

 _Yang harus kupercaya sebenar-nya ada diriku sendiri! – Kyungsoo_

* * *

"Kai!" Ya! Itu Kai didepan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju halte, yang diteriaki langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

"Kamu ngapain" Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan, perempuan itu memegangi lutut-nya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam,

* * *

"A-"

"Aku nggak percaya dengan ramalan itu!"

"Karena yang aku suka adalah..."

"Kai!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan lantang-nya, pipi-nya benar-benar merona. Kai yang melihat-nya langsung terkaget.

* * *

 _Blush._

Ada sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi laki-laki tersebut, lalu ia tersenyum dengan lembut-nya. Senyum yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat dari Kai.

"Kenapa?"

"Ramalan-nya tepat kok." Jongin terkekeh sambil menyentil dahi Kyungsoo pelan,

"Apa?"Kyungsoo mengelus-elus dahi-nya, ia benar-benar penasaran apa maksud dari Kai.

* * *

"Namaku.."

" _ **Kim Jongin**_ , nama asli-ku _Jongin_."

"Kai itu hanya nama panggilan saja, soo."Kai menunduk mensejajarkan wajah-nya dengan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil,

* * *

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Jadi Kai itu hanya nama panggilan saja?" Kyungsoo sampai berteriak gitu. Pipi-nya langsung merona parah, ia malu sekali sekarang.

"Kenapa kamu baru ngomong sekarang?"

Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kai, Kai terkekeh lalu ia mencubit pipi kanan Kyungsoo,

"Ngapain aku harus bilang?"

"Masa ngaku sendiri kalau inisial-ku sebenar-nya J."Kai memelet-kan lidah-nya sambil mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo,

"Ya! Sial kau!"

"Pipi-ku sakit!"

Kai yang melihat-nya langsung tersenyum jahil,

"Minta diobati ya?"

"Manja-nya." Kai langsung mendekati wajah-nya ke arah Kyungsoo, perlahan tapi pasti ia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Sedangkan yang dicium? _Melongo. Muka merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bibir yang terbuka._

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu ah, memang-nya kamu gak sadar apa kalau kamu ini kelewat manis?"Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu makin memerah, Lalu ia menjauhi Kai. Ia menaruh kedua tangan-nya didepan dada-nya, dan ia menunjuk-nunjuk Kai.

* * *

"K-kau! Ih nyebelin!"

"Cium-cium segala lagi."

"Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu."

"Kamu saja belum membalas perasaan-ku tadi."

"Sekali lagi aku bilang, Aku suka sama kamu!"

"Joha!"

"Ih"

"Dasar nyebe-"

* * *

"Aku juga suka kamu"

* * *

 _Blush._

"Aku sangat suka kamu, Kyungsoo."

* * *

 _Sial_. Jantung-nya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak.

 _Sial_. Kai benar-benar deh.

 _Sial_. Pipinya.

 _Sial._ Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

 _Sial_ –pikir Kyungsoo-

Didepan-nya Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas rona merah dipipi Kai, lalu ia menunduk sambil senyum-senyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bohong?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai sambil tersenyum, lalu ia memukul pelan dada Kai,

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu sih?"

Kai memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, lalu perlahan ia memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo itu. Ya, tinggi Kyungsoo hanya sebatas pundak-nya saja. Maklum ia itu anak basket jadi ia sangatlah tinggi.

"Kamu kan bilang-nya suka sama Suho."Kai menaruh dagu-nya dipundak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengeryit,

"Suho?"

"Panggilan-nya si Joonmyun."

"Habis-nya waktu itu kamu cuek sama aku."Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai dengan erat ia sedikit berjinjit, lalu ia menutup mata-nya.

"Aku emang gitu kok,"

"Jadi pas aku ulang tahun itu, kamu memang udah tahu sebelumnya?"Lalu didengar-nya Kai terkekeh,

"Menurutmu?"

"Ih Jongin, serius!" Kai agak terkejut sewaktu Kyungsoo memanggil-nya dengan nama aslinya, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Iya iya, aku tau dari Baekhyun." Kyungsoo pun membuka mata-nya, ia melepas pelukan-nya dari Kai.

"Baekhyun?Kamu nanya-nanya sama dia?" dan dilihat-nya Kai mengangguk sambil membuka topi yang dipakai Kyungsoo,

"Kamu nanyain tentang aku sedangkan aku nanyain tentang Joonmyun?"

"Astaga aku jahat sekali." Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pipi Kai dengan ekspresi sedih-nya itu,

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,"

"Jangan pakai topi, rambut-mu yang bagus jadi tertutup."Kai merapihkan rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan sehabis memakai topi itu,

"Kamu juga Jongin, aku belum lihat loh kamu lepas topi."Dan sedetik kemudian Kai melepas topi-nya dan mengacak-acak rambut-nya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang melihat-nya makin merona.

* * *

Sial. _Jongin_ -nya sangat seksi dan tampan.

* * *

"Pipi-mu merah begitu."

"Aku tampan ya?" Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu,

"Gara-gara pakai topi tampan-nya gak kelihatan tuh."Kini malah Kai yang tersenyum kepede-an gitu, lalu ia berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo,

"Sini naik kepunggung-ku. Kaki-mu kan sakit."Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung memakai kembali flatshoes-nya dan naik kepunggung Kai. Lalu ia mengalungkan tangan-nya dileher Kai.

 _Hap!_

Kai pun berdiri, ia memegangi Kyungsoo lalu ia berjalan,

"Aku panggil kamu Jongin ya?"Kata Kyungsoo sambil menaruh dagu-nya dipundak Kai,

"Terserah kamu, panggil sayang juga gak apa."Dan Kai langsung mendapatkan cubitan dipipi-nya oleh Kyungsoo,

"Cheesy!"

"Sayang-sayang pala-mu peang!"Kai menghadap ke belakang –Kyungsoo- lalu ia terkekeh,

"Lihat saja nanti, kamu juga bakal manggil aku sayang sambil manja-manja! hahaha!"Kyungsoo yang dibelakang hanya mem-pout-kan bibir-nya, dan makin mengeratkan pelukan-nya.

"Jadi.."

"Kita pacaran?"Kai yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum, gigi-nya sampai-sampai terlihat saking senang-nya.

* * *

" _ **Aku milik-mu."**_

* * *

 _ **Jodoh-ku yang ber-inisial J ternyata dari awal sudah ada didekat-ku –Kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai para readers! Jangan lupa beri reviews ya ^^**_

 _ **Untuk sequel Koi, aku tunda dulu sementara. Aku masih mikir moment mereka. Kkkk~**_

 _ **Ff ini remake dari cerita sampingan di komik yang aku baca, judul-nya Prince K!**_

 _ **Sejujur-nya aku lebih suka ngetik Jongin dari pada Kai, mungkin karena udah terbiasa hehehe ^^ Jongin-nya aku buat lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyungsoo, menyesuaikan cerita~**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah memberi komentar yang baik di fanfic-fanfic-ku!**_

 _ **Arigatou!**_

 _ **-**_ _Hajime Shiina_

 _ **Sunday, 10072016.**_


End file.
